


When Meiko Wants To Steal Kaito's Ice Cream

by TheKeyboardPoet



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyboardPoet/pseuds/TheKeyboardPoet
Summary: Meiko wants to steal Kaito's ice cream when everyone is sleeping, but will she succeed?
Relationships: Kaito/Meiko (Vocaloid)
Kudos: 13





	When Meiko Wants To Steal Kaito's Ice Cream

It's 3AM now and the vocaloids were sleeping, but this certain vocaloid was still not sleeping. But who?

The answer is...

Meiko!

Meiko slowly walked in the kitchen in the dark. If someone spotted her in the kitchen now, the she would be in trouble.

Meiko slowly reached the refrigerator and opened it. Her eyes were looking on something, something that she wanted to steal all along.

Kaito's ice cream!

Kaito never shared his ice cream with anyone before. And that's why Meiko wants to steal his ice cream so much.

Nighttime is perfect time to steal the ice cream since Kaito was sleeping. But nobody couldn't assure about that actually, even though nighttime is supposed to be the time for sleep.

Meiko quickly took one of the cartons of ice cream before closed the refrigerator, but as she turned behind, she spotted Kaito standing in front of her with a creepy smile on his face.

"Ka...Kaito!? What're you doing here? I thought you're already asleep" Meiko asked awkwardly. 

"You asked me what am i doing here?" Kaito quickly snatched the ice cream carton from her "I had a dream earlier that my beloved ice creams were 'kidnapped' by someone, and i never thought that you're the kidnapper"

As Meiko stepped backwards, Kaito's steps getting closer to her until her back bumped on the wall. Kaito gently put the ice cream carton on the table.

"Kaito...Please, i'm sorry" Meiko begged in fear as her eyes getting watery. Kaito however gripped her wrists and pinned her on the wall. 

"Ehehehehe, Mei-Chan..."

Meiko wasn't expected this. Kaito kissed her on the lips, her eyes widened in shock. She was shocked at first, but she finally melted away in the kiss.

"Mei-Chan, you're a bad girl. If you want my ice cream, you could just tell me instead of stealing it" Kaito frowned with his arms crossed on the chest.

"I'm sorry" Meiko bowed her head in embarrassment.

"Just don't do it again, okay?" Kaito sighed. 

"Okay" Meiko nodded.

And finally, they finished the ice cream together in peace.


End file.
